uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Invasiones Inglesas
Virreinato del Río de la Plata | combatientes2 = Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda | comandante1 = Rafael de Sobremonte Santiago de Liniers Juan Martín de Pueyrredón Martín de Álzaga Pascual Ruiz Huidobro | comandante2 = Primera Invasión: William Carr Beresford Denis Pack Home Riggs Popham Segunda Invasión: John Whitelocke Samuel Auchmuty Charles Stirling | soldados1 = Primera Invasión: 8.000 criollos movilizados en Buenos AiresRodríguez Ordoñez, Jaime Edmundo (2008) 1996. La Independencia de la América Española. México: Fondo de Cultura Económica, pp. 144. ISBN 978-9-68167-556-1.y 3.000 milicianos montados en CórdobaFunes, Gregorio (1856). Ensayo de la historia civil de Buenos Aires, Tucumán y Paraguay. Tomo II. Buenos Aires: Imprenta Bonaerense, pp. 333. El virrey Sobremonte concentró en Córdoba aquellos milicianos con pocas armas de fuego, venían de Córdoba, Tucumán y Cuyo. Reconquista: 1.000 porteños, 1.300 refuerzos de Montevideo y cientos de soldados y marinos;Marley, 1998: 369; Scheina, 2003: 25 Intermedio: 8.151 hombres en Buenos Aires (5.000 criollos y 3.000 españoles)Turrens, Juan F. (1975). Curso de historia argentina: adaptado al programa de los colegios nacionales: con un apéndice sobre los aborígenes del actual territorio argentino. Editorial Huemul, pp. 70. Octubre de 1806. Segunda Invasión: en Buenos Aires 8.000 (y 1.000 en la Banda Oriental) según prensa española,Antonio Zinny (1883). Historia de la prensa periódica de la República Oriental del Uruguay 1807-1852. Buenos Aires: C. Casavalle, pp. 144. Según los reportes de la Gaceta de Buenos Aires.6.000 según cálculos ingleses, probablemente 7.000Marley, David (1998). Wars of the Americas: A Chronology of Armed Conflict in the New World, 1492 to the Present. Santa Bárbara: ABC-CLIO, pp. 372. ISBN 978-0-87436-837-6. ·482 infantes de marinaMitre, Bartolomé (1876). Historia de Belgrano y de la independencia argentina. Tomo I. Buenos Aires: Impr. y Libreria de Mayo, pp. 189. Basado en las Noticias históricas de Núñez, pp. 88. ·4.705-5.010Vázquez Rivarola, Horacio Guillermo (2008). Los tercios españoles en la defensa de Buenos Aires (1807-2007). Crónicas de su gesta heroica. Vigo: Grupo de Comunicación Galicia en el Mundo, pp. 89. ISBN 978-84-922-157-9-9.infantes (167 veteranos) ·1.147-2.036jinetes (461 veteranos) ·710-1.361artilleros y sirvientes (219 veteranos) 49Galván Moreno, C. (1940). Rivadavia, el estadista genial: reseña documentada de su vida y su obra. Buenos Aires: Editorial Claridad, pp. 52.-53piezas de artillería de 4 a 12 y 99 de a 24 para baterías (muchos vecinos fueron voluntarios pero no había armas) | soldados2 = Primera Invasión: 1.640Robert L. Scheina (2003). Latin America’s Wars: The Age of the "Caudillo", 1791-1899. Washington DC: Potomac Books Inc., pp. 25. ISBN 978-1-59797-477-6.-1.668 soldados con 100 acompañantesMowszowicz Manchester, Martín & Eduardo Federico Acosta y Lara (2008). Tiempo de invasiones. Montevideo: Ediciones de la Plaza, pp. 49. La tropa traía consigo 60 mujeres y 40 niños, como era usual en los ejércitos ingleses de la época. Segunda Invasión: 11.771 soldados después de tomar MontevideoMitre, Bartolomé (1908). Historia de la República Argentina: 1800-1870 (la Independencia, la Anarquía y la Dictadura. Organización Constitucional). Tomo II. Buenos Aires: Ángel Estrada y Cía., pp. 57; Mitre, Bartolomé (1967). Historia de Belgrano y de la independencia argentina. Tomo I. Buenos Aires: Editorial Universitaria, pp. 162; Pearson, Isaac R. (1901). Las invasiones inglesas. Buenos Aires: Litografía é imprenta Méjico, pp. 194. Las fuerzas bajo el mando del general Whitelocke, suma de las distintas expediciones que arribaron para conquistar Buenos Aires después de la reconquista, constituían el ejército más poderoso que había puesto pie en el Río de la Plata, según Domínguez.(12.000-14.000 si incluye infantes de marina, deja 2.000 como guarnición de esa ciudad);9.000 soldados, 350 caballos y 16 cañones en asalto a Buenos Aires;Marley, 1998: 37220 navíos de guerra y 90 transportesMitre, 1876: 188 | bajas1 = Primera Invasión: 205 muertos y heridosMarley, 1998: 369-370 Segunda Invasión: 600 muertos y heridos y 700 prisioneros | bajas2 = Primera Invasión: 157 muertos y heridos y 1300 prisioneros Segunda Invasión: 311 muertos, 679 heridos, 208 desaparecidos y 1600 prisioneros }} Las Invasiones Inglesas fueron dos expediciones militares fracasadas que el Imperio británico emprendió en 1806 y 1807 contra el Virreinato del Río de la Plata —perteneciente a la Corona española— con el objetivo de anexarlo. Ocurrieron en el marco de la Guerra anglo-española (1804-1809), undécima guerra anglo-española. Ambos intentos fallidos significaron la incorporación de la región a las Guerras Napoleónicas, conflicto que enfrentó a las dos potencias dominantes de la época, el Reino Unido y Francia. La guerra en Europa otorgaba a los vastos territorios de Hispanoamérica un papel estratégico y económico de gran importancia para el Reino Unido, que se hallaba por entonces en plena revolución industrial y que pretendía terminar con el Imperio español. Hubo dos invasiones inglesas al Río de la Plata: * la Primera Invasión Inglesa de 1806, en la que las tropas británicas ocuparon la ciudad de Buenos Aires, capital del Virreinato del Río de la Plata, y que fueron vencidas 46 días después por un ejército proveniente de Montevideo comandado por Santiago de Liniers, al que se sumaron milicias populares porteñas, proceso conocido como la Reconquista. * la Segunda Invasión Inglesa de 1807, en la que las tropas británicas, luego de tomar Montevideo, fueron rechazadas cuando intentaron ocupar Buenos Aires, por las fuerzas defensoras, que se componían de tropas regulares y de milicias urbanas, integradas por población que se había armado y organizado militarmente durante el curso de las invasiones; el proceso conocido como la Defensa. Quedó en evidencia la eficacia de las milicias del imperio español para defender a sus territorios en el contexto de los conflictos internacionales de la época. Pero la participación de las milicias en la Reconquista primero y al año siguiente en la Defensa aumentaron el poder y la popularidad de los líderes criollos militares e incrementaron la influencia y el fervor de los grupos independentistas. Paralelamente, estos motivos convirtieron a las Invasiones Inglesas en uno de los catalizadores de la causa emancipadora en el Virreinato del Río de la Plata. Tanto la Reconquista como la Defensa de Buenos Aires ante las Invasiones Inglesas tuvieron un lugar relevante como antecedente inmediato de la Revolución de mayo de 1810 que dio inicio al proceso de Independencia de la Argentina. Durante su curso, por primera vez prevaleció la voluntad del pueblo sobre el mando del Rey de España, cuando los vecinos de Buenos Aires, mediante el cabildo abierto del 10 de febrero de 1807, depusieron al virrey designado por el rey —hecho excepcional en los anales de la historia hispanoamericana— para elegir al francés Santiago de Liniers en su lugar. Asimismo, la creación en esa ocasión del Regimiento de Patricios, como milicias populares voluntarias, y la elección por parte de los propios milicianos del potosino Cornelio Saavedra —futuro presidente de la Primera Junta patria— como jefe del cuerpo, sentaron las bases de un ejército patriota capaz de alzarse contra las tropas realistas. La participación popular en la lucha armada es tradicionalmente representada con la imagen de los habitantes de Buenos Aires arrojando aceite hirviendo sobre los invasores desde los techos de las casas. Estos hechos se desarrollaron en un contexto histórico más amplio, de disputas territoriales en América, entre el Reino Unido, el Imperio español, Portugal, Francia y más tarde los Estados Unidos, en un período que se extendió desde la fundación de Colonia del Sacramento en 1680, hasta el reconocimiento por parte del Reino Unido de la Independencia Argentina con la firma de un tratado de paz y comercio en 1825, luego de la declaración de la Doctrina Monroe. Estos tratados no evitarían nuevos intentos de expansión del colonialismo británico sobre el Cono Sur de América que se produjo con la Invasión inglesa a las islas Malvinas en 1833. Las operaciones en el Río de la Plata fueron parte de un ataque mayor a las colonias españolas en América del Sur. Se esperaba enviar una expedición a cargo de Robert Craufurd para tomar Valparaíso en la Capitanía General de Chile y a Francisco de Miranda se le había prometido el apoyo de tropas británicas en Venezuela.Scheina, 2003: 25-26 El plan original venía de 1783, unos 4000 ingleses ocuparían Buenos Aires mientras otras unidades atacarían las costas chilenas. Una vez dominados ambos territorios avanzarían sobre el Perú. Es exactamente que el mismo presentado por Miranda en 1790 y 1796, y el adoptado por Londres en 1804.Aldao, Carlos A. (1929). Nuevos datos sobre el general Miranda y las invasiones británicas al Río de la Plata. Buenos Aires: Talleres gráficos argentinos L. J. Rosso, pp. 5. Antecedentes Los territorios españoles de la cuenca del Plata sufrieron, desde su conquista y colonización, el asedio constante de los indígenas y la amenaza permanente del proceso de expansión de los portugueses desde el Brasil que intentaron vanamente alcanzar las inmensas riquezas de plata y oro del Alto Perú por vía fluvial desde el océano Atlántico Sur, en un período dominado por la política económica mercantilista, en que la importancia de la tierra residía, mayoritariamente, en la existencia de minerales preciosos y en su posibilidad de explotación económica. No fue hasta la fundación de Colonia del Sacramento, en 1680, que el Río de la Plata cobraría real importancia estratégica para la economía y la política internacionales. thumb|right|250px|Bandera del 1.º batallón del [[Regimiento n.º 71 Highlanders capturada durante la primera invasión inglesa en 1806 y exhibido al público como trofeo de guerra en el convento de Santo Domingo, de la ciudad de Buenos Aires. ]] El Tratado de Utrecht, del 11 de abril de 1713, puso fin a la Guerra de Sucesión Española que se había desatado en 1702 tras la muerte del rey Carlos II, último representante de la dinastía Habsburgo o de Austria. La casa de Borbón, de origen francés, fue la sucesora de la corona española, emprendiendo las denominadas reformas borbónicas. La serie de acuerdos firmados entre las potencias europeas había otorgado a Inglaterra la concesión del envío de un barco anual al dominio español de las Indias, llamado el navío de permiso y el asiento de negros, monopolio de treinta años para el tráfico de esclavos negros con estos territorios. La reina Ana transfirió estas concesiones a la Compañía del Mar del Sur (en inglés, The South Sea Company) por 7 500 000 libras para financiar la deuda que había dejado la guerra. La especulación económica que se generó alrededor del comercio con las colonias españolas en Sudamérica hizo que los títulos de la empresa se multiplicaran por nueve en el primer semestre de 1720. Esta burbuja económica, conocida como la Burbuja del Mar del Sur, fue una de las crisis bursátiles más devastadoras de la historia del capitalismo. Esta institución estableció uno de sus mercados más importantes en la barranca del Retiro, en Buenos Aires. Los buques que transportaban esclavos hacia el Plata permitían el intercambio ilegal de manufacturas por los productos primarios de la región: cuero, tasajo y sebo. La primera expedición militar británica que llegó a la región lo hizo en el marco de la Guerra de los Siete Años. En enero de 1762 España se involucró definitivamente en este conflicto entrando en guerra con Inglaterra y Portugal. En octubre del mismo año, Pedro de Cevallos volvió a ocupar Colonia del Sacramento para España. Al año siguiente, en 1763, se produjo la fracasada Invasión anglo-portuguesa al Río de la Plata, cuya flota compuesta por diez barcos y más de mil hombres de Gran Bretaña y de Portugal, fue vencida por las tropas de España al intentar retomar Colonia. El Virreinato del Río de la Plata La fundación del Virreinato del Río de la Plata, en 1776, fue una medida de carácter estratégico militar con fuertes implicaciones económicas. Carlos III se vio presionado por el avance portugués sobre el Río de la Plata, las sucesivas expediciones británicas y francesas sobre las costas de la Patagonia y la necesidad de blanquear las operaciones ilegales en el puerto de Buenos Aires, alentadas por el monopolio comercial que el Virreinato del Perú, centro del poder español en América del Sur, otorgaba a su capital, Lima. Mientras en toda América y Europa se esparcían las influyentes ideas relacionadas con la Independencia de los Estados Unidos, la Revolución francesa y las políticas liberales del gobierno del Reino Unido, España continuaba con su política tradicional en sus tierras. Dado que prácticamente carecía de factorías, era incapaz de absorber los productos procedentes del Nuevo Mundo, desfavoreciendo así al desarrollo económico de los virreinatos americanos. El principal interés estaba colocado sobre la extracción de metales preciosos, con los cuales la metrópoli financiaba sus guerras y alianzas. En cambio, Inglaterra transitaba el camino hacia la industrialización y, por tanto, crecía allí la demanda de productos primarios. Dadas las numerosas restricciones aduaneras que se imponían en los puertos sudamericanos y la inexistencia de actividad minera en la región del Plata, el contrabando se convirtió rápidamente en la base del comercio de una región cuya actividad económica principal era la ganadería. thumb|left|250px|Bandera del [[Reino Unido capturada durante la primera invasión inglesa en 1806 y exhibido al público como trofeo de guerra en el convento de Santo Domingo, de la ciudad de Buenos Aires.]] La supresión del monopolio del tráfico de Indias en 1778, que había privilegiado hasta entonces a la Casa de Contratación de Indias de Sevilla y posteriormente Cádiz, por un lado intentó destruir por completo la plaza comercial portuguesa de Colonia del Sacramento, tras el resultado incierto de la ocupación española en el mismo año de su fundación. Por otro lado, si bien esta medida no logró contener el contrabando, fue un antecedente para el crecimiento económico de la capital virreinal: sólo entre 1800 y 1807, los ingresos del Cabildo se multiplicaron por catorce. En 1797, por orden de Carlos IV de España, el virrey Antonio Olaguer Feliú autorizó el comercio con países neutrales debido a las dificultades en el intercambio con España a causa de las hostilidades crecientes en Europa y al importante dominio inglés de los mares. Esto ubicó al Río de la Plata en las rutas del comercio internacional, atrayendo numerosas naves estadounidenses e impulsando el aumento de la presencia británica en la economía porteña. De manera intermitente, el comercio con Gran Bretaña pasaba de la legalidad a la clandestinidad, de acuerdo a las relaciones cambiantes entre la península y aquella nación. Las autoridades virreinales en ocasiones fomentaron este tipo de actividad, en lugar de prevenirla, mediante funcionarios corruptos. Este comercio contribuyó al surgimiento de la élite de comerciantes porteños que pronto enviaron a sus hijos a estudiar a Europa, desde donde traerían las ideas revolucionarias. Las Guerras Napoleónicas thumb|250px|''[[Batalla de Trafalgar, J. M. W. Turner (1806).]] Las guerras napoleónicas no sólo repercutieron en Europa sino que también tuvieron consecuencias en América y en la región del Plata. Desde los inicios de la Conquista de América, Inglaterra se había interesado en las riquezas de la región. La Paz de Basilea, en 1795, puso fin a la guerra entre España y la Revolución francesa. En 1796, por el Tratado de San Ildefonso, España se alió con Francia, que estaba en guerra con Inglaterra, abriendo así la brecha que justificaría la actuación militar de Gran Bretaña, que buscaba obtener mayor influencia sobre las posesiones españolas. La llegada al poder de Napoleón Bonaparte en 1799 y su proclamación como emperador de Francia en 1804 alteró las relaciones internacionales y renovó la alianza española con Francia. La presión de Napoleón sobre Carlos IV de España vio como fruto la restitución de Manuel de Godoy en el poder, quien declaró en 1802 la guerra al reino de Portugal, principal aliado del Reino Unido en el continente. La batalla de Trafalgar, en 1805, puso de manifiesto el fin de tres siglos de supremacía naval española a través de su Armada Invencible, lugar que pasó a ocupar la flota británica. Asimismo, este resultado minó la capacidad de España para defender y mantener su imperio. El bloqueo continental napoleónico A comienzos del siglo XIX, el Reino Unido se encontraba en plena revolución industrial, lo que la convertía en la economía más productiva de toda Europa, posicionándose con fuerza como exportadora de productos manufacturados. Poco menos de la mitad de estos productos tenían como destino el mercado europeo continental. Tras el rotundo fracaso militar que significó para Francia y España la batalla de Trafalgar, el 21 de octubre de 1805, Napoleón Bonaparte optó por la estrategia de la guerra económica contra Inglaterra y sus aliados. En noviembre de 1806, poco después de que Francia conquistara o se aliara con cada una de las potencias del continente, desde la península ibérica hasta Rusia, Napoleón promulgó el Decreto de Berlín, prohibiendo a sus aliados y a los países conquistados cualquier tipo de relación comercial con Gran Bretaña. Esta medida volvió a alentar las necesidades del Reino Unido de consolidar y asegurar sus intereses en el Nuevo Mundo. Política británica relacionada con Sudamérica thumb|right|250px|[[William Pitt (el Joven)|William Pitt, primer ministro del Reino Unido.]] En 1711, el gobernador de las islas Bermudas, John Pullen, envió una carta al ministro Robert Harley, conde de Oxford, diciéndole que «el Río de la Plata es el mejor lugar del mundo para formar una colonia inglesa».Carlos Roberts,''Las Invasiones Inglesas del Río de La Plata y la influencia en la independencia y organización de las Provincias del Río de la Plata- Capítulo II - Antecedentes lejanos de las invasiones inglesas - 13. Proyectos ingleses sobre Sudamérica anteriores a Pitt, pág. 44 edición original de 1938, pág. 39 edición Emecé de 2006. A partir de entonces, una serie de planes de ocupar Buenos Aires y otras ciudades sudamericanas fueron propuestos, pero se vieron frustrados por diversas circunstancias. La guerra del Asiento fue un conflicto bélico que duró de 1739 a 1748, en el que se enfrentaron las flotas y tropas del Reino de Gran Bretaña y del Reino de España principalmente en el área del Caribe. Albi de la Cuesta, pág. 37 A partir de 1742 la contienda se transformó en un episodio de la guerra de Sucesión Austriaca, cuyo resultado en el teatro americano finalizaría con la derrota inglesa y el retorno al ''statu quo'' previo a la guerra. La acción más significativa de la guerra fue el Sitio de Cartagena de Indias de 1741, en el que fue derrotada una flota británica de 195 naves y en torno a 30 000 hombres a manos de una guarnición española compuesta por unos 3000 hombres y 6 navíos de línea.La fallida toma de Cartagena eltiempo.com El fin de la Guerra de la Independencia de los Estados Unidos, en 1783, tuvo un gran impacto en Gran Bretaña. En ese mismo año, [[William Pitt (el Joven)|William Pitt el Joven]] asumió como primer ministro del Reino Unido. Bajo su administración, que coincidió con los inicios de la revolución industrial, Pitt apuntó a la consolidación del comercio exterior y en lugar de buscar nuevas colonias procuró abrir nuevos mercados. Esta política se veía severamente perjudicada por las trabas que imponía España y las alianzas cambiantes entre las potencias europeas. Por lo tanto, la independencia de las colonias españolas en América pasó a ser un tema central de la administración Pitt. En 1789 la guerra entre Gran Bretaña y España parecía inminente tras el incidente del Estrecho de Nutka. El revolucionario venezolano Francisco de Miranda aprovechó la ocasión para presentarse ante Pitt con su propuesta para liberar la América Hispana. Miranda soñaba con emancipar los territorios del Nuevo Mundo bajo dominio portugués y español y convertirlos en un gran imperio independiente gobernado por un descendiente de la Casa de los Incas. El plan presentado en Londres solicitaba la asistencia del Reino Unido y los Estados Unidos para ocupar militarmente las principales ciudades sudamericanas, asegurando que el pueblo recibiría a los británicos cordialmente y que se apresurarían a organizar gobiernos soberanos. A cambio de esta ayuda, el Reino Unido obtendría los beneficios del intercambio comercial sin restricciones y el usufructo del istmo de Panamá, con el fin de construir un canal para el paso de navíos. Pitt aceptó la propuesta y comenzó a organizar la expedición. thumb|right|250px|[[Francisco de Miranda, revolucionario venezolano.]] La Convención de Nutka en 1790 puso fin a las hostilidades, con lo cual la misión fue cancelada. Según los términos de este tratado, el Reino Unido reconocía la soberanía hispana en los archipiélagos del Atlántico Sur próximos al continente americano a cambio de asentarse en la isla de Quadra y Vancouver. Así, los colonos británicos que se habían establecido hacía unos años en las islas Malvinas abandonaron el archipiélago. En 1796 el gabinete de Pitt elaboró un nuevo plan de intervención en Sudamérica en respuesta a la decisión de España de aliarse a Francia. Pero la pérdida de Rusia y de Austria como aliados puso a Gran Bretaña en una situación más comprometida frente a los inminentes ataques de las flotas navales francesa, española y holandesa, por lo que el proyecto tuvo que ser nuevamente abandonado. El 5 de octubre de 1804, cuatro buques británicos interceptaron en las proximidades de Cádiz a una flota española de cuatro fragatas cargadas con oro y plata del Alto Perú. El botín, evaluado en unos dos millones de libras, fue enviado a Londres. En este contexto, Pitt dio a conocer el plan de Miranda al comodoro Home Popham, quien se convertiría en un entusiasta del asunto de Sudamérica. El 14 de octubre, Popham y Miranda presentaron a Pitt un memorándum que contenía detalles específicos para liberar Sudamérica y del cual Popham se valdría en 1806 para solicitar tropas para atacar Buenos Aires. Ante la indecisión de Pitt para autorizar un ataque al Río de la Plata, a mediados de 1805 Popham se alistó en una expedición que tenía como objetivo la captura del cabo de Buena Esperanza, en el extremo sur de África. Pitt le ordenó abandonar el plan de conquista de América del Sur por el momento. Primera Invasión Inglesa a Buenos Aires Preparativos para la defensa thumb|right|250px|[[Rafael de Sobremonte, III marqués de Sobremonte y virrey del Río de la Plata.]] Hacia fines de 1805 la posibilidad de una invasión inglesa ya recorría Buenos Aires. Esta capital sudamericana, con sus 45 000 habitantes, era uno de los puertos más prósperos del Nuevo Mundo (Nueva York, la ciudad más grande por entonces en la América anglosajona, contaba con unos 85 000 habitantes). El virrey del Río de la Plata, Rafael de Sobremonte, III marqués de Sobremonte, había solicitado refuerzos militares a España en varias oportunidades. Los cuerpos militares del virreinato habían sufrido muchas bajas en los últimos tiempos, en particular, durante la sublevación indígena liderada por Túpac Amaru II. Sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron unos cuantos cañones y la sugerencia de armar al pueblo para la defensa. Pero el virrey entendía que dar armas a los criollos, muchos de ellos influenciados por ideas revolucionarias, era una estrategia peligrosa para los intereses de la corona. El jueves 2 de enero de 1806 arribó al puerto de la Ensenada de Barragán el Bergantín mercante Espíritu Santo, el cual fue interrogado por el alférez Navarro por orden del Capitán de Puerto, Santiago de Liniers, de origen francés, al servicio de la corona española. El capitán del mercante Francisco Paula de Fernández informó haber avistado una flota británica en Todos Los Santos, Brasil, el pasado diciembre de 1805.Jorge L. R. Fortin, Invasiones Inglesas - Colección Dr.Pablo Fortin (1967) I. Comienzos del Año 1806 Documento Nº1 "2 de 1806: Oficio de Liniers a Sobremonte con la copia de la declaración tomada al Capitán del bergantín Espíritu Santo." p.17 Esta flota es parte de la expedición de David Baird que se dirigía a la colonia holandesa de Cabo de Buena Esperanza. Sobremonte recibió esta noticia de que una flota británica se había aprovisionado en el puerto de Bahía, Brasil, y siguiendo las medidas estipuladas por la corona, organizó las escasas tropas virreinales para la defensa del estratégico puerto de Montevideo, el cual poseía suficiente calado para permitir la entrada de buques de guerra, lo que lo convertía en la plaza militar más importante sobre el Río de la Plata. Liniers recibió la orden de armar una flota para resguardar las costas y asegurar la libre navegación entre Montevideo y Buenos Aires y fue designado comandante del puerto de Ensenada de Barragán, a unos 70 km al sur de Buenos Aires. Liniers había sido enviado al virreinato en 1788 como Capitán de Puerto. Era hermano del Marqués de Liniers, poderoso comerciante francés en Buenos Aires, y ambos pertenecían al grupo de porteños que simpatizaban con Francia.Klaus Gallo, p. 18. El gobernador de la Plaza de Montevideo convocó a los habitantes y a las milicias para organizar la defensa ante la posible invasión. A dicha convocatoria acudió Juan Bautista Azopardo, segundo comandante de la Fragata Corsaria Dromedario. Se le asignó la Lancha Obuse Invencible Nº4 para realizar misiones de vigilancia costera. La tripulación se compuso por parte de la perteneciente a la Dromedario.Azopardo, Mercedes G.(bisnieta)(1961) Coronel de Marina Juan Bautista Azopardo Serie C Biografías Navales Argentinas Nº3. Capítulo I. Su actuación en las marinas europeas, pág. 19. Secretaria de Estado de Marina, Subsecretaria, Departamento de Estudios Históricos Navales. Luis de la Cruz viajó por las pampas buscando la ruta más directa de Concepción a Buenos Aires, durante la expedición estableció alianzas con varias tribus. En 1806 ofreció al virrey 3000 lanzas para expulsar a los ingleses de la ciudad.Bandieri, Susana (2014). Historia de la Patagonia. Buenos Aires: Sudaméricana. ISBN 9789500750141. Organización de la invasión En enero de 1806 se produjo la segunda conquista del Cabo de Buena Esperanza por un ejército británico al mando del teniente general David Baird.Gorriz, Gustavo (2007). Las invasiones inglesas: 1806. Tomo I. Buenos Aires: Taeda Editora, pp. 52. ISBN 978-987-23127-4-9. El 31 de agosto de 1805 la flota del comodoro sir Home Riggs Popham zarpó rumbo al Cabo. Eran 6.360 hombres, 61 transportes y 6 navíos de guerra (los buques a sus órdenes eran el Diadem, de 64 cañones; el Raisonable, de 64; el Belliqueux, de 64; el Diomede, de 50; las fragatas Narcissus y Leda, de 32; el «sloop» Espoir y el «brig» Encounter). La captura para la corona británica de la colonia holandesa del cabo de Buena Esperanza en Sudáfrica había sido lograda con la misma flota que había causado alarma en el Río de la Plata. Por esos días Napoleón triunfaba en las batallas de Jena y Auerstaedt, lo que consolidaría a Francia como la potencia hegemónica en Europa. Inglaterra dominaba el acceso comercial entre el océano Atlántico y el océano Índico. Popham mantenía contacto con comerciantes establecidos en Buenos Aires, entre ellos William White, a quien debía una importante suma de dinero. El 28 de marzo llegó al Cabo desde Buenos Aires el barco negrero Elizabeth que habría traído una carta de White en la que éste indicaba que se encontraba en la ciudad un tesoro de más de un millón de pesos provenientes de Potosí listo para ser enviado a España, con el cual Popham podría saldar su deuda. El comodoro intentó persuadir a Baird para que le brindara su apoyo para tomar el Río de la Plata, valiéndose de varios argumentos y asegurando que recibirían el apoyo de la población local, pero el general no accedió. thumb|right|250px|Willam Carr Beresford, [[Comandante (militar)|comandante de la primera Invasión Inglesa.]] Baird se encontraba en una posición incómoda, lo que explicaría por qué le otorgó a Popham el Regimiento 71 escocés, uno de los cuerpos más sólidos del ejército del Reino Unido, al mando del teniente coronel Denis Pack, para una misión que no había sido aprobada oficialmente. Por un lado, los gobernadores de colonias remotas tenían el poder de decidir acciones militares de urgencia. Por otro lado, la ley británica establecía porcentajes de los botines de guerra que eran entregados a los participantes, en particular, los militares de alto rango podían recibir importantes sumas. Además, si la expedición partía sin la ayuda de Baird y fracasaba, Popham podría acusar a Baird ante un tribunal de guerra. El 14 de abril, la flota británica cruzó el Atlántico en dirección al Río de la Plata. Baird nombró general al coronel William Carr Beresford para que liderase el ataque a Buenos Aires. La escuadra llegó a Santa Elena el 29 de abril, Popham logró que el gobernador de la isla le prestara 280 soldados para su misión y envió una carta a Londres, dando a conocer los motivos por los cuales se dirigía a Sudamérica basando sus argumentos en el memorándum de 1804. Lo que Popham desconocía era que Pitt había muerto recientemente y que en su lugar había asumido William Wyndham Grenville, del partido opositor Whig. En mayo, Popham envió a la fragata HMS Leda por delante de la escuadra para sondear el río. El 19 de mayo el capitán envió a un oficial y tres marineros con un bote a las costas cerca de Santa Teresa, para que tomasen notas de las costas y la zona, pero fueron capturados por una partida de milicianos, que los trasladan a Buenos Aires, donde después de tomarles declaración, el virrey no tomó ninguna medida adicional,Carlos Roberts, Las Invasiones Inglesas del Río de La Plata y la influencia en la independencia y organización de las Provincias del Río de la Plata - Capítulo VI - Primera expedición a Buenos Aires, 1806 (Segunda Parte) - 43. Preparativos para resistir a los ingleses en 1806, pág. 129, edición Emecé de 2006. quizás porque no obtuvo nada del oficial, o este muy probablemente desconociera los detalles del plan (por su rango). Los prisioneros fueron confinados en Las Conchas. Ocupación inglesa de Buenos Aires La flota británica fue avistada frente a Montevideo el 8 de junio. El 24 de junio Beresford amagó un desembarco en Ensenada, realizando maniobras frente a Punta Lara y abriendo fuego contra las fortificaciones. El 25 de junio una fuerza de unos 1600 hombres al mando de Beresford, entre ellos el Regimiento 71 de Highlanders, desembarcó en las costas de Quilmes sin ser molestados. Recién al día siguiente se dispuso en Buenos Aires marchar hacia ellos, bajo el mando del nuevo subinspector del Ejército, coronel Pedro de Arce. Cuando se estuvo frente al enemigo, se rompió fuego, aunque la carga posterior de las tropas invasoras forzó a una retirada general de los defensores. Sobremonte intentó una estrategia de defensa, armando a la población y apostando a sus hombres en la ribera norte del Riachuelo, confiando en poder atacar a los británicos de flanco. Pero el reparto de armas fue un caos, y las tropas no pudieron detener el rápido avance inglés, de modo que el virrey quedó fuera de la ciudad, sin posibilidad de intentar nada. thumb|right|250px|Bandera del 2º batallón del [[Regimiento n.º 71 Highlanders|Regimiento n.º 71 del ejército británico capturada y exhibido al público como trofeo de guerra. Obsérvese que el 2º batallón no tenía el privilegio de portar la corona y las iniciales bordadas en oro: G. R. (Georgius Rex) en sus bandera.]] La rendición El 27 de junio las autoridades virreinales aceptaron la intimación de Beresford y entregaron Buenos Aires a los británicos. En la tarde de ese mismo día, las tropas británicas desfilaron por la Plaza Mayor (la actual Plaza de Mayo) y enarbolaron la bandera del Reino Unido, que permanecería allí por 46 días. El territorio bajo dominio británico fue rebautizado bajo el nombre de Nueva Arcadia, en alusión a la tierra pastoril griega de tanto peso en las fábulas neoclásicas. Manuel Belgrano, secretario del Consulado de Buenos Aires (y de todo el virreinato) y Capitán Honorario de Milicias Urbanas, manifestó la necesidad de reubicar el Consulado en el lugar en donde el virrey estuviese y se dirigió ante Beresford a presentar la solicitud. Mientras tanto, los demás miembros del Consulado juraron el reconocimiento a la dominación británica. Belgrano prefirió retirarse «casi fugado», según sus propias palabras, a la Banda Oriental del Río de la Plata, a vivir en la capilla de Mercedes, dejando en claro su postura al pronunciar su célebre frase: «Queremos al antiguo amo o a ninguno». El virrey abandonó la capital en la mañana del 27 de junio y se retiró a Córdoba junto con algunos centenares de milicianos que no tardaron en desertar: contrariamente a una persistente leyenda, no llevaba consigo los caudales, ya que los mismos habían sido evacuados dos días antes de acuerdo a un plan trazado el año anterior. Beresford demandó la entrega de los caudales del Estado y advirtió a los comerciantes porteños que en caso contrario retendría las embarcaciones de cabotaje capturadas e impondría contribuciones. El Cabildo no vaciló en enviar una comisión a Sobremonte rogándole entregara el tesoro a un destacamento inglés enviado en persecución del mismo. Este tesoro fue trasladado a Londres y paseado como trofeo de guerra, antes de ser depositado en un banco. El 14 de julio, Sobremonte declaró a Córdoba la capital provisoria del virreinato. Asimismo, instó a que se desobedecieran todas las órdenes provenientes de Buenos Aires mientras durara la ocupación. Se dedicó a organizar un ejército con el que reconquistar la capital, pero la tarea tropezó con toda clase de dificultades, y sólo dos meses más tarde estuvo listo. Los porteños estaban, en general, descontentos con la metrópoli y, por tanto, en un primer momento los británicos fueron recibidos con entusiasmo. Sin embargo, los grupos partidarios de la independencia reconocieron la amenaza latente en la ayuda británica. La ocupación era la excusa perfecta para establecer el dominio que el Reino Unido anhelaba sobre la región. Una de las primeras medidas que tomó Beresford fue decretar la libertad de comercio y la reducción de aranceles. Al darse cuenta de que los ocupantes no tenían otros planes, sino convertir al Plata en una colonia británica, los porteños comenzaron a agruparse para preparar una rebelión. La Reconquista de Buenos Aires thumb|right|250px|[[Martín de Álzaga, el rico comerciante español de notoria actuación durante las Invasiones Inglesas.]] Ante la inmovilidad de las autoridades virreinales, los vecinos de la ciudad, criollos y españoles por igual, comenzaron a armarse para defenderse por sus propias manos. Se organizaron varios grupos clandestinos que planeaban atacar el fuerte, residencia temporal de Beresford, con explosivos caseros. Estos movimientos tuvieron el apoyo de los monopolistas como el rico y poderoso comerciante español Martín de Álzaga, que se veían severamente perjudicados con el libre comercio decretado por el representante de Jorge III de Inglaterra (y que fuera aprobado por este soberano cuando los británicos ya no gobernaban el Río de la Plata). A fines de julio partieron unos 450 hombres comandados por José Ignacio Garmendia y Alurralde desde Tucumán. Al llegar a Santiago del Estero, recibieron una comunicación del virrey pidiendo que una compañía fuera a marcha forzada para llegar cuanto antes a Buenos Aires. Salvador Alberdi, a cargo de unos doscientos hombres, fue el encargado de hacerlo. El 1 de agosto una guerrilla amparada por Martín de Álzaga en los Caseríos de Perdriel, fuera del casco urbano (la actual Chacra Pueyrredón, en el partido de General San Martín),Combate de Perdriel, Municipalidad de General San Martín. Consultado el 06-07-2008. dirigida por Juan Martín de Pueyrredón, fue derrotada por una fuerza inglesa de 550 hombres. Pero la mayor parte de las tropas quedaron intactas para reconquistar la ciudad. thumb|250px|Plano del movimiento de las fuerzas durante la Reconquista. Antes de que los rebeldes porteños pudieran llevar a cabo su plan, nuevas tropas arribaron a Buenos Aires: estaban comandadas por Liniers, que había abandonado su posición en Ensenada y cruzado el Plata para organizar las tropas para la reconquista. Desde Montevideo, y con la ayuda de Pascual Ruiz Huidobro, gobernador de esa ciudad, el francés organizó un ejército que partió el 23 de julio para Colonia y el 3 de agosto fue embarcado en una flota de 23 naves hacia Buenos Aires para iniciar la Reconquista. Cruzó el Río de la Plata aprovechando una sudestada, tempestad que dejó inmóviles a los buques británicos y en medio de la niebla. Avanzando desde el Puerto de las Conchas, en Tigre, se sumaron a este ejército miles de hombres entusiasmados. thumb|right|250px|Retrato de [[Santiago de Liniers, héroe de la Reconquista de Buenos Aires.]] El 12 de agosto, Liniers avanzó sobre la ciudad desatando una batalla campal en distintas calles de Buenos Aires, hasta acorralar a los británicos en el Fuerte de la ciudad. Primero fue tomada la iglesia de la Merced, ubicada a pocos metros de la plaza Mayor, y desde el atrio del templo se lanzó la ofensiva al Fuerte. También salieron a la calle centenares de voluntarios organizados y entrenados por Álzaga. Cerca de doscientos prisioneros ingleses fueron custodiados y llevados por las tropas de Garmendia hasta la ciudad de Tucumán, que debía encargarse de alojar, alimentar y custodiar. Beresford se rindió y firmó la capitulación el 20 de agosto, en la que se acordaba el intercambio de prisioneros entre ambos bandos. Temiendo un segundo ataque, el Cabildo de Buenos Aires presionó para que los prisioneros británicos fueran enviados al interior, anulando así los términos de la rendición. Retomada la ciudad, la Real Audiencia de Buenos Aires asumió el gobierno civil y decidió entregar la Capitanía General a Liniers. Asimismo, la corona española le agregó el título "La muy fiel y reconquistadora" a la ciudad de Montevideo y en el escudo de dicha ciudad se agregaron banderas británicas caídas, indicando la derrota de los británicos frente a Montevideo. Popham fue juzgado por una corte marcial británica por haber abandonado su misión en cabo de Buena Esperanza pero su castigo se limitó a ser «severamente amonestado». La ciudad de Londres le otorgaría luego una espada de honor por sus esfuerzos por «abrir nuevos mercados»; la sentencia nunca llegó a afectarlo. Creación de las milicias urbanas thumb|right|250px|Bandera del [[Royal Marines|Batallón de los Royal Marines (Royal Blues) capturada durante la primera invasión inglesa en 1806 y exhibido al público como trofeo de guerra.]] Tras la capitulación de Beresford y ante la posibilidad de una nueva invasión, Liniers emitió el 6 de septiembre de 1806 un documento instando al pueblo a organizarse en cuerpos separados según arma y origen de nacimiento. Este documento contenía una proclama acerca de la creación de diversos cuerpos urbanos, y una segunda orden de convocatoria fue emitida el 9 de septiembre. La mayor parte de los hombres adultos se enlistó como miliciano de alguno de los diferentes cuerpos y regimientos que se organizaron. El Comandante General de Armas logró agrupar una fuerza popular a la que se le sumaban las tropas veteranas, de menor tamaño, formando un ejército de infantería, caballería y artilleros: Infantería * Cuerpo de Patricios o Legión Patricia, con tres batallones formados por los nacidos en Buenos Aires, al mando de Cornelio de Saavedra, y que contaba con Manuel Belgrano como sargento mayor y Esteban Romero y José Domingo Urien como jefes de batallón. * Cuerpo de Arribeños, comandado por Pío Gana y formado por peones provenientes de las provincias del interior; entre sus oficiales se hallaba Juan Bautista Bustos. * Compañía de Granaderos de Infantería o Provinciales, cuerpo colonial posteriormente denominado Granaderos de Fernando VII, dirigidos por Florencio Terrada. * Tercio de Montañeses, originarios de Cantabria (La Montaña), luego de su creación al mando de José de la Oyuela y posteriormente durante la segunda Invasión Inglesa y acciones posteriores del coronel Pedro Andrés García.Quien financió de su peculio el equipamiento y la vestimenta de dicha fuerza. * Tercio de Vizcaínos o de Cántabros de la Amistad, formado por asturianos, vizcaínos y castellanos. * Compañía de Cazadores Correntinos, bajo el mando de Juan José Fernández Blanco. * Tercio de Gallegos o de Voluntarios Urbanos de Galicia. * Tercio de Andaluces * Tercio de Miñones Catalanes * Cuerpo de Indios, Pardos y Morenos. Caballería thumb|250px|right|[[Juan Martín de Pueyrredón, líder del Primer Escuadrón de Húsares durante las Invasiones Inglesas.]] * Primer Escuadrón de Húsares, cuyo nombre oficial era Húsares del Rey, pero más comúnmente conocido como Húsares de Pueyrredón, en honor a su afamado comandante Juan Martín de Pueyrredón. * Segundo Escuadrón de Húsares, conocidos popularmente como Húsares Infernales o Húsares de Vivas, en honor a su primer jefe Lucas Vivas. * Tercer Escuadrón de Húsares o Húsares de Núñez, por su comandante Pedro Ramón Núñez, también llamados Húsares Infernales, al igual que al segundo escuadrón. * Cuarto Escuadrón de Húsares o Carabineros de Herrera, por haber sido su primer jefe Diego de Herrera. Su denominación más comúnmente difundida (pese a haber sido organizados originalmente como Cuarto Escuadrón) es la de Cazadores de la Reina. * Quinto Escuadrón de Caballería Ligera, denominado Carabineros de Carlos IV, cuerpo de caballería al mando de Lucas Fernández. * Sexto Escuadrón de Caballería Ligera, o más comúnmente denominados Migueletes de Castex, organizados por el abogado de la Real Audiencia Alejo Castex. * Escuadrón de Quinteros y Labradores. * Regimiento de Caballería de Blandengues de la Frontera, cuerpos de caballería para la defensa de las fronteras interiores asediadas por los indígenas. Artillería * Cuerpo de Voluntarios Patriotas de la Unión. * Compañía de Artillería de Indios, Pardos y Morenos, formada por indios y exesclavos. thumb|left|250px|[[Guion (bandera)|Guion del Regimiento n.º 71 Highlanders exhibido al público como trofeo de guerra, en el Museo Histórico Nacional del Cabildo y de la Revolución de Mayo.]] Bloqueo británico a los puertos del Río de la Plata Tras la capitulación de Beresford la flota británica continuó en el Río de la Plata a la espera de los refuerzos que había solicitado a Inglaterra. El comodoro Popham mantenía bloqueados los puertos de Buenos Aires, Montevideo y Maldonado, y por tal motivo, Liniers emitió una patente de corso a favor de Juan Bautista Azopardo, quien alistó la goleta Mosca de Buenos Aires. Esta patente le permitía ejercer el corso en el área del Río de la Plata a la vez que tenía encomendada la vigilancia de la escuadra enemiga y la notificación de cualquier desembarco. En una de las salidas de la Mosca, el bergantín HMS Protector y una goleta británica, no identificada a la fecha, entablaron combate con la nave corsaria. Dada la inferioridad de fuego, Azopardo decidió fijar rumbo a la costa sur del río con dirección a Quilmes, donde quedó varado intentando salvar el navío. Los británicos aprovecharon la oportunidad para asaltar al corsario desembarcando cuatro embarcaciones livianas que izaron Bandera Negra. La primera barca fue capturada con un oficial y cinco marineros, mientras que las tres restantes regresaron a los buques, que estaban fondeados fuera del alcance de los cañones de la Mosca. Azopardo organizó en tierra una posición defensiva ante un posible contragolpe británico. Cuando volvió la crecida, volvieron a balizas. Los prisioneros fueron remitidos a Buenos Aires y las bajas totales del navío corsario computaron tres marinos.Azopardo, Mercedes G. (bisnieta) (1961) Coronel de Marina Juan Bautista Azopardo Serie C Biografías Navales Argentinas Nº 3. Capítulo I. Invasiones Inglesas. pág. 20-21. Secretaría de Estado de Marina, Subsecretaría, Departamento de Estudios Históricos Navales. Invasión a la Banda Oriental En julio de 1806, el almirante Charles Stirling, que había participado de la batalla del Cabo Finisterre, fue designado comandante del navío HMS Sampson con la orden de transportar las tropas del general Samuel Auchmuty a Buenos Aires para brindar soporte a Popham. Recién el 22 de septiembre, el gobierno británico resolvió por primera vez la conquista de Montevideo y de Buenos Aires. Pocos días después, arribó a Londres el botín obtenido durante la primera invasión, que fue paseado en carretas por la ciudad y festejado por sus habitantes. Mientras tanto, Popham merodeaba las costas del Plata en espera de refuerzos. Finalmente en el mes de octubre, llegaron al comando del teniente coronel Backhome los 1400 hombres del regimiento 47 de infantería, provenientes del cabo de Buena Esperanza. Tras un leve bombardeo a Montevideo, Popham decidió atacar Maldonado. Esta población contaba con escasas fortificaciones y tan sólo unos 250 hombres, destinados al resguardo de lo que por entonces era la frontera entre los dominios españoles y portugueses. El 29 de octubre, los británicos desembarcaron en Maldonado y en la isla Gorriti y al cabo de tres días tomaron control de ambos enclaves. Los soldados españoles que resistieron este ataque fueron apresados y reclutados a la isla de Lobos. Mientras tanto, los británicos saquearon Maldonado y apresaron a sus habitantes. El coronel Vasall fue nombrado gobernador, quien liberó a la población cautiva y devolvió al pueblo algunos de los objetos robados durante el saqueo inicial. Las tropas británicas tuvieron que enfrentar en varias oportunidades a las fuerzas enviadas desde la capital de la Banda Oriental. La población de San Carlos, cercana a Maldonado, recibió el reconocimiento del rey Fernando VII por su acción de resistencia a los embates británicos, y la nombró "la muy fiel y Reconquistadora villa de San Carlos", título que luce como blasón en su escudo de armas.No obstante, según el relato del diario del cura de San Carlos, Amenedo Montenegro, la resistencia fue llevada a cabo por tropas procedentes de Montevideo, y la población local incluso abasteció a las tropas inglesas. El 5 de enero de 1807, Auchmuty llegó al Río de la Plata con una expedición oficial de 4300 hombres. Por entonces, Sobremonte había llegado a Montevideo con una fuerza de caballería de 2500 cordobeses. Sin embargo, el Cabildo de esta ciudad impidió la entrada del virrey y puso la defensa en manos de Ruiz Huidobro. El 14 de enero se apostó frente a Montevideo una escuadra británica de cien velas repletas de manufacturas británicas y que ahora contaba con casi 6000 hombres al mando del vicealmirante Stirling (que venía a reemplazar a Popham). El 16 de enero, Auchmuty desembarcó a diez kilómetros de Montevideo, muy cerca del sitio en el que se apostaba la fuerza de Sobremonte, quien luego de pedir fuerzas a la plaza abandonó la batalla. Ruiz Huidobro contaba con una guarnición de tan sólo 3000 hombres, que salieron a resistir el ataque de manera desorganizada mientras el gobernador solicitaba el auxilio de Buenos Aires. El 23 de enero de 1807, el cabildo y la audiencia de Buenos Aires decidieron enviar una fuerza militar en auxilio de Montevideo. Al día siguiente, una columna avanzada al mando del coronel Pedro de Arce, acompañado por Antonio González Balcarce e Hilarión de la Quintana y unos 500 hombres, fueron transportados por el capitán Juan Ángel Michelena hasta Colonia. Esta columna ingresó a Montevideo el día anterior a la catástrofe y tras la derrota fueron capturados Arze y Balcarce y todos los que no pudieron escapar. El 2 de febrero los británicos lograron abrir una brecha a través del portón de San Juan, una de las dos puertas de acceso a la ciudad. A partir de entonces, la población participó activamente en la defensa de la plaza y se produjeron numerosas bajas. Finalmente el 3 de febrero, la operación conjunta de infantería y de marina británica logró ocupar la ciudad. El 29 de enero partió Santiago de Liniers desde Buenos Aires al mando de una segunda columna con 1500 hombres, de los cuales 500 eran del cuerpo de Patricios al mando de Cornelio Saavedra. Estas fuerzas desembarcaron a unos 35 km de Colonia y quedaron inmovilizadas al no recibir el apoyo logístico prometido por el virrey Sobremonte. Cuando Liniers se enteró de lo que había ocurrido con la columna de Arce, dejó el mando de sus tropas a Prudencio Murguiondo, volvió a Buenos Aires presentándose ante el cabildo a última hora del 4 de febrero de 1807, e informó la caída de Montevideo y lo sucedido a Arce. Saavedra, que había quedado en Colonia, solicitó el envío de buques de mayor capacidad para reembarcar a su tropa, la artillería y a civiles y soldados que habían huido de Montevideo. Cabe acotar que en esa ocasión los milicianos del cuerpo de Patricios se negaron a cargar la artillería en los barcos. Saavedra tuvo que recurrir a una medida que en nada se condecía con un cuerpo militar jerarquizado: les ofreció 4 reales diarios para "incitarlos" a llevar a cabo la tarea, suma que pediría a la Junta de Guerra. Los soldados le recordaron permanentemente dicho pago, e incluso llevaron las quejas por arriba de Saavedra asumiendo que este lo había omitido. thumb|right|250px|Muralla de [[Colonia del Sacramento, Uruguay.]] Temiendo que las fuerzas españolas llegaran a Montevideo vía Colonia del Sacramento, Auchmuty encargó al coronel Denis Pack la toma de aquel pueblo fortificado, de unos 2800 habitantes. Pack ocupó la plaza, prácticamente sin oposición, el 5 de marzo. Al tener conocimiento de estos hechos, Liniers envió al recién llegado de España, coronel Francisco Javier de Elío, a recuperar Colonia. Elío tomó por sorpresa a las fuerzas de Pack el 22 de abril, pero el ataque fue rechazado y la flota de Elío se retiró y sentó campamento cerca de la desembocadura del arroyo San Pedro. Pack pidió refuerzos a Montevideo y atacó el campamento de Elío el 7 de junio. Los españoles sufrieron unas 120 bajas y la mayoría de los hombres se dispersaron. Elío se vio forzado a regresar a Buenos Aires. Durante los meses de ocupación, a pesar de los esfuerzos del Consulado, las mercaderías británicas comenzaron a contrabandearse libremente desde Montevideo. Los artículos llegaban a Buenos Aires vía Quilmes y Ensenada, a Santa Fe por el río Paraná y de allí hacia todo el virreinato. También por tierra y por mar los productos británicos llegaban al Brasil. La Audiencia intentó persuadir a los contrabandistas imponiendo duras penas, que nunca fueron llevadas a la práctica. Los mismos comerciantes montevideanos pidieron al virrey que la ciudad no fuera sitiada para favorecer el intercambio comercial. [[Archivo:Saint Helena Regiment Flag.svg|thumb|right|220px|Bandera del Regimiento Green de Santa Elena (o del [[Regimiento n.º 95 de Infantería|Regimiento de Infantería Nº 95 The Rifle Regiment]]) capturada durante la segunda invasión inglesa en 1807 y conservada en la basílica de Santo Domingo de la ciudad de Córdoba. ]] Segunda invasión inglesa a Buenos Aires Destitución de Sobremonte y fuga de Beresford El 5 de febrero de 1807 llegó a Buenos Aires la noticia de la caída de Montevideo. Al conocerse la actuación del virrey se avivaron las protestas. El día 10, por disposición de la Audiencia, Liniers convocó a una Junta de Guerra citando a miembros de la Real Audiencia, Tribunal de Cuentas, Real Consulado, obispo, Cabildo, comandantes de los cuerpos militares y algunos vecinos. La votación fue nominal y fundamentada y el resultado fue la suspensión del virrey Sobremonte en sus cargos de virrey, gobernador y capitán general. Conforme a las leyes, el mando recayó en la Real Audiencia hasta nueva resolución del rey. Asimismo, después de varios reclamos, Liniers ordenó la internación de Beresford, que se encontraba preso en Luján, a Catamarca, ya que este mantenía contacto con diferentes miembros de la elite de Buenos Aires. Sin embargo, los guardias que trasladaban a Beresford fueron interceptados en las cercanías de Arrecifes por Saturnino Rodríguez Peña y Manuel Aniceto Padilla, que lograron que el jefe inglés les fuera entregado. Rodríguez Peña era secretario de Liniers. En este operación participaron también y Francisco González, celador del cabildo, en cuya casa mantuvieron oculto al general inglés hasta que fue clandestinamente embarcado en el puerto de Buenos Aires en un lanchón pagando a los marineros para que lo llevaran a Ensenada donde se embarcó en la corbeta HMS Charwell, rumbo a Colonia. En Montevideo Beresford intentó convencer a Auchmuty de no atacar Buenos Aires y llegar a un acuerdo. Al no lograrlo, Beresford rechazó la oferta de comandar la expedición a la capital virreinal y se embarcó hacia Londres. Ese mismo año, Beresford ocuparía la isla Madeira, de la cual sería nombrado gobernador; más adelante tendría un papel prominente en la Guerra de la Independencia Española. Tanto Saturnino Rodríguez Peña como Manuel Antonio Padilla recibieron una pensión británica por sus servicios. Beresford, en agradecimiento, le obsequió a Castelli un juego de mesa de loza del Cabo. El avance inglés thumb|rihgt|250px|[[John Whitelocke, comandante británico a cargo de la segunda Invasión Inglesa, retrato de 1808.]] En los primeros días del mes de marzo, el HMS Thisbe partió de Inglaterra hacia Montevideo con el teniente general John Whitelocke, nombrado comandante de las fuerzas británicas en el Río de la Plata, con la orden del gobierno británico de capturar Buenos Aires. Whitelocke llegó a Montevideo el 10 de mayo y tomó el comando general. Poco tiempo después, la flota al mando del general Robert Craufurd llegó desde El Cabo con 5000 hombres. El 17 de junio el formidable ejército de Whitelocke, compuesto de unos 10 000 hombres, partió rumbo a Colonia. El 28 de junio los británicos desembarcaron en Ensenada; en su avance derrotaron a una fuerza local muy inferior en número. Tras cruzar el Riachuelo aguas arriba de la posición elegida por Liniers —a orillas del Riachuelo, dando espaldas al mismo— sitiaron la capital el 4 de julio. Mientras tanto, había llegado al virreinato la resolución de la corte española declarando a Ruiz Huidobro virrey interino. Sin embargo, el gobernador había sido embarcado hacia Londres luego de la caída de Montevideo. Por lo tanto, Liniers, siendo el militar de mayor rango presente, fue nombrado en reemplazo de Huidobro por la Audiencia. El ejército británico avanzó con dificultades los cincuenta kilómetros que separaban el lugar escogido para el desembarco y la capital. El ejército del flamante virrey interceptó el primer avance del enemigo cerca de Miserere, pero la brigada de la vanguardia comandada por Craufurd logró dividir y hacer retroceder a los hombres de Liniers en el breve combate de Miserere. Al caer la noche, la lucha cesó y muchos milicianos se retiraron a sus casas. Parecía que todo estaba perdido, pero Whitelocke decidió esperar; suspendió el avance de Craufurd hacia la ciudad y exigió rendición inmediata. Les dio a los porteños tres días, que los criollos utilizaron para organizarse militarmente. Asalto y defensa de Buenos Aires , litografía de 1807 con el texto: ]] El alcalde de Buenos Aires, Martín de Álzaga, ordenó montar barricadas, pozos y trincheras en las diferentes calles de la ciudad por las que el enemigo podría ingresar. Reunió todo tipo de armamento y continuó los trabajos en las calles bajo la luz de miles de velas. En la mañana del 5 de julio, la totalidad del ejército británico volvió a reunirse en Miserere. Confiado de la supremacía de su ejército, Whitelocke dio la orden de ingresar a la ciudad en 12 columnas, que se dirigirían separadamente hacia el Fuerte y Retiro por distintas calles. En un alarde innecesario, llevaban orden de «no disparar sus armas hasta llegar a la Plaza de la Victoria». Sin embargo, los invasores se enfrentaban a una Buenos Aires muy diferente a la que se había rendido ante Beresford. Según cuenta el general inglés G. E. Miles, los vecinos en la calle San Pedro arrojaron sobre las cabezas de los famosos "casacas rojas" del Regimiento de infantería N° 88, piedras y líquidos hirviendo, los que serían según algunos autores agua, o más frecuentemente se menciona aceite, o grasa vacuna derretida, la cual era muy económica, y estaba disponible para freír alimento en todas las casas. Liniers y Álzaga habían logrado reunir un ejército de 9000 milicianos, apostados en distintos puntos de la ciudad. El avance de las columnas se vio severamente entorpecido por las defensas montadas, el fuego permanente desde el interior de las casas y desinteligencias y malentendidos entre los comandantes británicos. Whitelocke vio cómo sus hombres eran embestidos en cada esquina. Mediante la lucha callejera, los vecinos en el centro de Buenos Aires superaron la disciplina de las famosas "casacas rojas". No obstante, tras una encarnizada lucha los ingleses se apoderaron de la Residencia y el Retiro, donde fue herido mortalmente el teniente de navío Cándido de Lasala.Al producirse la segunda invasión inglesa en julio de 1807, Lasala actuó con una compañía de la Real Marina Española y otras de Pardos, Morenos y Patricios que debían defender la Plaza de Toros del Retiro, actual Plaza San Martín, dirigiendo la artillería local en el Retiro con eficiencia y coraje, alentando a los jóvenes reclutas. Su posición fue sometida a un intenso fuego por parte de los ingleses, donde cayó gravemente herido y falleció a consecuencia de sus heridas. Un monolito, enfrente de la Plaza San Martín a la salida del subte, colocado por la Infantería de Marina argentina, recuerda al primer caído de ese cuerpo militar. pero perdieron también entre muertos y heridos unos 1070 hombres. Cuando la mayoría de las columnas habían caído, Liniers exigió la rendición. Craufurd, atrincherado en la iglesia de Santo Domingo, rechazó la oferta y la lucha se extendió hasta pasadas las tres de la tarde. Whitelocke recibió las condiciones de la capitulación hacia las seis de la tarde ese mismo día. El 7 de julio, el general inglés comunicó la aceptación de la capitulación propuesta por Liniers y a la cual —por exigencia de Álzaga— se le había añadido un plazo de dos meses para abandonar Montevideo. Las tropas británicas se retiraron de Buenos Aires; abandonarían la Banda Oriental recién el 9 de septiembre. Las bajas inglesas, según David Marley, siempre correctamente informado en cifras inglesas por haber consultado muy bien sus archivos, fueron 311 muertos, 679 heridos, y 1808 capturados o desaparecidos. De regreso al Reino Unido, una corte marcial encontró a Whitelocke culpable de todos los cargos excepto uno y fue removido de su función, al declarársele «incapaz de servir a la Corona inglesa». Uno de los factores determinantes para esta decisión fue el hecho de que el general hubiera aceptado la devolución de Montevideo dentro de los términos de la rendición. Los cuerpos de los caídos de ambos bandos durante las invasiones inglesas a Buenos Aires aún no han sido hallados.*Emilse y Marta Echeverría. 2006. ¿Dónde descansan los muertos británicos? Invasiones Inglesas 1806-1807. Macchi Ed., 412 pp. thumb|right|250px|Bandera de uno de los [[Royal Navy|transportes navales británicos capturada durante la segunda invasión inglesa en 1807 y ofrecida por el virrey Liniers, en gratitud por la victoria, a la Virgen de Nuestra Señora del Rosario del Milagro, de la basílica de Santo Domingo de la ciudad de Córdoba.]] Testimonios británicos del combate Los siguientes son testimonios de los combates sostenidos en las calles de Buenos Aires, realizados por jefes británicos que intervinieron en la lucha. Edición de The Times sobre las invasiones Los partes oficiales de la capitulación de Whitelocke en Buenos Aires, dando cuenta del fracaso de la segunda Invasión, llegaron a Gran Bretaña el 11 de septiembre de 1807, y fueron dados a publicidad por el diario The Times, de Londres en el artículo «Evacuación de Sudamérica». Se reproducen aquí algunos párrafos principales: Consecuencias La derrota de los ejércitos de la corona británica producida en las dos Invasiones Inglesas tuvo como primera consecuencia que el imperio español retuvo la posesión del Virreinato del Río de la Plata gracias a la acción del ejército español formado por grupos de milicias urbanas. La voluntad del pueblo jugó un papel sin precedentes en la destitución de un virrey y el nombramiento de su sucesor. La participación de los cuerpos militares creados en "la Defensa" y "la Reconquista", puso en evidencia la ineficacia del sistema defensivo colonial de la metrópoli pero convirtió a estos eventos en catalizadores del camino hacia la independencia de los territorios sudamericanos bajo dominio español. El virrey Sobremonte se sometió a un consejo de Guerra y fue absuelto de todos los cargos en su contra.Carlos Roberts, p. 101. Sería recordado por los porteños como un funcionario inepto y cobarde, pero hay otros puntos de vista: tras sus repetidos fracasos en la solicitud de refuerzos a España, la huida a Córdoba con el tesoro puede considerarse una estrategia apropiada, dado que era eso mismo lo que Popham había ido a buscar. Sin embargo, debido a la presión de los representantes del Cabildo, en su mayoría comerciantes acaudalados, Sobremonte se vio forzado a entregar los fondos públicos a Beresford.Carlos Roberts p. 153. También pesó en su ánimo el conocimiento de que existían grupos de tendencia independentista en Buenos Aires, por lo que entendía que armar al pueblo para la defensa implicaba la entrega de una importante cuota de poder a los criollos. De regreso a España, el marqués compareció ante un consejo de guerra celebrado en Cádiz en 1813 que lo absolvió de todos los cargos. Además, recibió el pago de sus sueldos atrasados, fue ascendido a mariscal de campo y nombrado consejero de Indias.Felipe Pigna, p. 188. Beresford regresó a Inglaterra y fue recibido con toda la pompa. Desembarcó con una carreta colmada de tesoros y la trasladó directo al Banco de Inglaterra entre los vítores del pueblo, las autoridades y los grandes comerciantes. Los caudales entregados forzosamente por parte de Sobremonte, fueron considerados por los ingleses como un pago del Virreinato del Río de la Plata por el derecho de la implementación del libre comercio. En 1808 las calles de Buenos Aires sufrieron una modificación global de su nomenclatura honrando a quienes se distinguieran en las jornadas de las Invasiones inglesas. Esta nomenclatura se mantuvo hasta 1822. Las Invasiones Inglesas fueron uno de los antecedentes inmediatos que tuvo la Revolución de Mayo que inició el proceso hacia la independencia que se extendió por todo el Virreinato del Río de la Plata a partir de 1810. Nuevo plan inglés para otra invasión a Hispanoamérica Los comerciantes británicos continuaron desesperados por el bloqueo continental de Bonaparte y aunque el fracaso del ataque de Whitelocke a Buenos Aires desanimó a los dirigentes ingleses, el gobierno de Londres reinició la idea de una intervención militar en América. Esta vez planeaba presentarse como libertador y no como conquistador, para así obtener el beneplácito de los criollos. El general Arthur Wellesley (futuro Duque de Wellington) tomó a su cargo esta nueva acción, asesorado por Francisco de Miranda de regreso en Londres tras el fracasado intento de liberar Venezuela en 1806 con la cooperación de los Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. Wellesley tuvo la idea de crear en América una monarquía constitucional,Parra Pérez, Caracciolo & Cristóbal L. Mendoza (1992). Historia de la primera República de Venezuela. Caracas: Biblioteca Ayacucho, pp. 134. ISBN 978-9-80276-192-0. con dos cámaras como en Gran Bretaña, donde los integrantes de la Cámara Baja serían elegidos por los cabildos y terratenientes. Las demás instituciones coloniales españolas serían en principio conservadas. Las tropas destinadas a América se comenzaron a preparar en el puerto irlandés de Cork, a fines de 1807, serían más de 13.000 soldados británicos divididos en tres fuerzas con diferentes objetivos. El plan consistía en enviar nuevamente al Río de La Plata, con fecha de desembarco en junio de 1808, una fuerza poderosa y llevar armamento tanto para las tropas británicas como para un ejército criollo que se pensaba constituir al llegar. También se enviaría una expedición militar a México, cuya antesala serían ofensivas contra Pensacola y Nueva Orleans para dominar el valle del río Misisipí.Parra, 1992: 134-135. Sin embargo, el principal ejército, unos 10 000 ingleses, iría a Venezuela a apoyar a Miranda que llegaría antes a alzar a los locales. Tras apoderarse de Barbados y Puerto Cabello atacarían Caracas, luego Guayana, Cumaná y Barinas para terminar conquistando Panamá y Cartagena de Indias. Con los 20 000 venezolanos que esperaba reclutar Miranda, Wellesley avanzaría contra la Nueva Granada. Una vez conquistadas Nueva Granada y Venezuela se podrían enviar flotas contra Chile y el Río de La Plata.Grijalva, Aidé; Max Calvillo & Leticia Landín (2005). Pablo Herrera Carrillo, sus combates por la historia. Méxicali: Universidad Autónoma de Baja California (UABC), pp. 183. ISBN 978-9-70735-018-2. Las operaciones eran increíblemente similares a lo propuesto en A proposal for humbling Spain (Una propuesta para humillar a España), documento anónimo surgido en Londres en 1711, según el cual se debían promover los odios entre americanos y peninsulares para facilitar una invasión inglesa por Venezuela y el Río de La Plata, avanzando sobre Nueva Granada y Chile y, por último, sobre Perú, región que demostraría ser la más pro-realista de todas las Indias españolasMorote, Herbert (2007). Bolívar, libertador y enemigo No. 1 del Perú. Madrid: Jaime Campodónico Editor, pp. 22. ISBN 978-9-97272-962-1. (curiosamente estos planes terminaron llevados a cabo por José de San Martín y Simón Bolívar con apoyo londinense).Pardo, Gustavo. "¿La independencia argentina fue planeada por Gran Bretaña?". El Tribuno. Salta. Publicado el 10 de junio de 2011. Consultado el 21 de julio de 2014. Entrevista a Julio González sobre su libro La involución hispanoamericana, el caso argentino. Los territorios independizados seguirían conservando su religión católica como la oficial, pero también quedando divididos en cuatro estados basados en los virreinatos: México y América Central; Venezuela, Nueva Granada y Quito; Perú y Chile; y Río de la Plata.De Miranda, Francisco (1982). América espera. Caracas: Biblioteca Ayacucho, pp. 634. Edición de José Luis Salcedo-Bastardo. ISBN 978-8-46600-098-7. Con la división de los territorios dominados por Madrid, Londres esperaba monopolizar el comercio con dichas tierras.Parra, 1992: 135; Picón, 1999: 103 Los intereses comerciales británicos se veían amenazados por el embargo estadounidense a sus productos, causa de la Guerra de 1812, y que entre 1810 y 1814 España no sólo se negó a poner fin a su monopolio comercial con sus colonias, sino que se había recuperado lo suficiente como para reducir considerablemente la influencia de los mercaderes británicos en las Indias.Picón, Delia (1999). Historia de la diplomacia venezolana: 1811-1985. Caracas: Universidad Católica Andrés Bello, pp. 103. ISBN 978-9-80244-204-1. Sin embargo, los desastres del Río de la Plata convencieron a los británicos de desistir en sus sueños de conquistar la América española, desde entonces actuarían indirectamente, financiando las revoluciones y guerras civiles que fragmentarían el Imperio español.Grijalva, 2005: 183 Aprovechando con ese fin la propaganda hecha durante años entre los criollos por agentes británicos para crear un sentimiento de hostilidad contra la metrópolis por los supuestos abusos que cometía contra ellos.Parra, 1992: 135 Finalmente, al producirse el levantamiento del pueblo de Madrid durante la Guerra de la Independencia Española contra los franceses, el 2 de mayo de 1808, Wellesley ordenó a las tropas en Cork que fueran conducidas a Portugal con el objetivo de ir a brindar apoyo a la insurrección, desembarcando en ese país el 1 de agosto de ese año.De Miranda, 1982: 634. Wellesley le ofreció a Miranda acompañarlo a liberar España de Napoleón, pero aquel se negó aludiendo que su único interés era la independencia hispanoamericana. De esta manera se diluyó el nuevo intento de una intervención militar inglesa al Río de la Plata. Véase también * Historia de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires * Antecedentes de la independencia de la América Hispana * Plan de Maitland * Cuerpos militares del Virreinato del Río de la Plata * Hito de la Argentinidad * Banderas de las Invasiones Inglesas conservadas por Argentina Referencias Bibliografía * * Roberts, Carlos (2000). Las invasiones inglesas del Río de la Plata (1806-1807) y la influencia inglesa en la independencia y organización de las provincias del Río de la Plata. Emecé. ISBN 950-04-2021-X * Jorge L. R. Fortin (1967). Invasiones Inglesas - Colección Dr. Pablo Fortin * Holland, Lancelot (1975).Expedición al Río de la Plata Colección Siglo y Medio. Editorial Universitaria de Buenos Aires. * Destéfani, Laurio H. (1975). Los marinos en las Invasiones Inglesas, Serie B Historia Naval Argentina Nº15. Comando General de la Armada, Secretaria General Naval, Departamento de Estudios Históricos Navales. * Klaus Gallo (2004). Las Invasiones Inglesas. Eudeba. ISBN 950-23-1317-8 * Klaus Gallo (1994). De la invasión al reconocimiento - Gran Bretaña y el Río de La Plata - 1806-1826. AZ Editora. ISBN 950-534-297-7 * * Graham-Yooll, Andrew (2006). Ocupación y reconquista 1806-1807: a 200 años de las Invasiones Inglesas. Lumiere. ISBN 950-9603-99-6 * Azopardo, Mercedes G. (bisnieta) (1961). Coronel de Marina Juan Bautista Azopardo, Serie C Biografías Navales Argentinas Nº3. Secretaria de Estado de Marina, Subsecretaria, Departamento de Estudios Históricos Navales. * Nueva Militaria Argentina. Episodios militares de nuestra historia. ** Volumen 1. 1801. Reconquista de Buenos Aires (2006). ISBN 987-226994-0-8 ** Volumen 2. 1807. Defensa de Buenos Aires (2006). ISBN 987-226994-1-8 * Rodríguez, Horacio y Arguindeguy, Pablo E. (1996). El corso rioplatense. Instituto Browniano. ISBN 987-95160-4-4 * Ribeiro, Ana (2006). Invasiones Inglesas. Ediciones El Galeón. ISBN 9974-553-63-6 * Salas, Alberto M. (1981). Diario de Buenos Aires 1806-1807. Editorial Sudamericana. * Las Invasiones Inglesas (2006). Editorial EDIVERN. Colección Bicentenario. ISBN 987-23127-1-0 * Sporoni, José Luis (1983). La real dimensión de una agresión - Una visión político estratégica de la intervención británica en América del Sur. 1805-1807. Círculo Militar. ISBN 950-562-685-1 * Elissalde, Roberto (2006). Historias ignoradas de las invasiones inglesas. Aguilar. ISBN 987-04-0516-9 * Pigna, Felipe (2004). Los mitos de la historia argentina. La construcción de un pasado como justificación del presente. Grupo Editorial Norma. ISBN 987-545-149-5 * Horowicz, Alejandro (2004). El país que estalló. Antecedentes para una historia argentina (1806-1820). Tomo I, Editorial Sudamericana. ISBN 950-07-2561-4 * Rex Bliss, Santiago (2010). Tucumán, una historia para todos, Ediciones La feria del libro, ISBN 978-987-26455-0-2 La sección "Intentos de una tercera intervención militar" está basada en lo consultado en: * Crónica histórica argentina, Tomo I, (1968) Editorial CODEX. Enlaces externos * Comisión Nacional de la Reconquista (Argentina) * Primera Invasión Inglesa (1806) INET * La reconquista de Buenos Aires INET * Segunda Invasión Inglesa (1807) INET * Manual de Historia Argentina del Estado argentino * Las Invasiones Inglesas (1806–1807) * Historia del fuerte de Ensenada * Historia Militar Argentina, Revista del Suboficial del Estado Mayor General del Ejército Argentino. * Manuel Belgrano, autobiografía (1770–1820) * [https://web.archive.org/web/20060927145320/http://www.smu.org.uy/historia/invasiones_inglesas.pdf Rafael Schiaffino (1952). Historia de la Medicina en el Uruguay, Tomo III (1800–1828)] * Cronología histórica de la Isla de Gorriti * Historia general de las relaciones exteriores argentinas * Intereses británicos por Buenos Aires * [http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/magazine/4779479.stm La 'olvidada' invasión británica de Argentina (Britain's 'forgotten' invasion of Argentina)], BBC News, 10 de agosto de 2006 * Compañía de Granaderos Montañeses o Cántabros de 1807 Categoría:Invasiones inglesas al Río de la Plata Categoría:Batallas y combates en Argentina por provincia actual Categoría:Reinado de Carlos IV